


True Love's Kiss

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cursed Dean Winchester, Cute Jack Kline, Fairy Tale Curses, Fluff, M/M, More - Freeform, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done, Season/Series 15, Sleeping Beauty refrences, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Team Free Will (Supernatural), True Love's Kiss, than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 27 Prompt: Banquet)⁂"You have to kiss Dean," Jack said when he met Cas in the war room.Cas's eyelids fluttered the slightest amount. "I have to what?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 17
Kudos: 240





	True Love's Kiss

Of course, there was a spooky, haunted house.

Of course, there was a tempting delicious banquet laid out in the decaying dining room.

Of course, it was full of the Winchester's favourite foods, fresh, brightly coloured, and smelling wonderful.

Of course, Dean would eat the pie. 

Of course, he would.

Dean dropped, fork still in hand, leaving Sam to clean up the mess. Sam took care of the hunt on his own. It was just a couple of ghosts. Their bones were even in the basement for him.

Getting Dean out of the house was much harder. Sam bagged up some of that suspicious pie and hauled Dean out of the house. Well, dragged was more like it.

As far as Sam could tell, there wasn't much wrong with Dean. He was just dead asleep. He actually looked pretty happy about it. Sam laid Dean across the backseat of the Impala and headed back to the bunker. When he got there, Jack carried Dean to his room one handed.

Sometimes Sam forgot the kid had angel blood. 

For the next few days, Dean slept. He didn't move, he didn't twitch his nose, he didn't roll onto his back. He just slept. 

Sam and Jack took turns alternating between watching Dean and research. They came up with a few theories about Dean's current situation: some kind of poison, a witch's spell, a fairy trap. 

That last one caught Jack's attention.

"Maybe it's a curse," Jack said one day when Sam entered the library, "like in the movies. Maybe the way to break it is with true love's kiss."

Hey, Jack came up with it. Not Sam. And, well, it was the best theory they had. Dean couldn't sleep forever. He'd have to eat at some point.

So, Sam called Cas because Sam knew. Apparently, Dean and Cas didn't but Sam knew. After living with those two dumbasses dancing around each other for more than ten years, Sam fucking _knew._

Sam spoke three words into the phone, "Dean needs help," and, surprise, surprise, Cas was on his way to the bunker.

At least that way Sam had a few hours to figure out how he would ask Cas to wake Sleeping Beauty. Sam spent the whole time thinking up ways to say it properly, say it right. He figured "go get him, tiger" wouldn't work. Cas probably wouldn't know what that meant. So, Sam came up with a whole speech about how it was totally cool, it changed nothing, blah, blah, blah.

But Jack got to Cas first.

"You have to kiss Dean," Jack said when he met Cas in the war room.

Cas's eyelids fluttered the slightest amount. "I have to what?"

And Jack said it again, completely earnestly, because, while he might be one of the most powerful beings in existence, he was also only three years old.

All Cas did was blink a few times, saying nothing, staring at the wide genuine smile on Jack's face.

Watching the whole thing from the doorway, Sam was fairly sure that was the first time he saw Cas completely speechless. Sam felt kind of bad for the poor guy.

"Jack," Sam said, walking up to the group. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Maybe we should start with the beginning."

A few moments later, the three of them sat around a library table. Cas remained quiet through the whole explanation, his head, slowly but surely, going sideways.

"A cursed pie?" Cas spoke the words carefully, like saying it out loud would make them sensible. It didn't. "I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

Sam barely, just barely, managed to suppress a groan. Those two. Sam loved them both, he really did, but sometimes--

"Well, you love him don't you?" Jack asked.

Woah. Okay, so they were just going to come out with it, huh?

Ha. Come out. 

Wait. Was that in bad taste? 

For the second time that day, Cas was speechless. 

"And," Jack continued, undeterred, "I'm pretty sure he loves you. It's kinda like that movie, _Sleeping Beauty._ Remember? We watched it."

No speech Sam could have made, no words he could have written, could have had the same impact as Jack's soft, child-like belief in a fairy tale. Cas and Sam exchanged one glance, and then one grown-ass man, one multiple millennia old angel, and one grown but still a child nephilim headed down the bunker's hallways to determine, once and for all, if true love was a thing.

Dean looked exactly the same as the last time Sam checked on him: peacefully sleeping in the centre of his bed. Sam and Jack waited near the door while Cas entered the room. Cas sat on the edge of the bed, back to the rest of the group and, for a short moment, everything was silent.

"What do I do?" Cas asked. "This is all very strange."

"I don't know," Sam said. "Just kinda go for it?"

"Yeah," Jack added, helpfully.

"I'd much rather ask for permission first." Cas sighed. "My apologies, Dean."

Jack leaned forward as Cas leaned down and, well, Sam might have done a little leaning, too. Cas left one tiny, tiny peck against Dean's lips, then instantly straightened.

Dean opened his eyes and yeah, sure, Sam and Jack were there but it was obvious Dean only saw Cas.

"What happened?" Dean asked, voice thick with sleep. He sat up with Cas's help. "I was having this fantastic dream about this, like, banquet of food. So good, man." 

"You were cursed," Cas said and okay, they were just exchanging information Sam already knew but Cas spoke so softly, so fondly, Sam felt like he was intruding on a private moment, "and we found a way to break it."

For the first time, Dean noticed the other two people in the room. "Oh. Uh, cool. Thanks. How'd you do it?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer. Sam stopped him with a look.

"That's not of import," Cas answered. "You're awake now."

"Huh." Dean clutched at his stomach. "Man, I'm hungry."

Cas smiled and, wow, Sam didn't think he was supposed to see that. "I'll find you something."

"I'll help!" Jack added. Cas nodded his agreement.

When Cas passed Sam on his way out of the room, Cas made a point of catching Sam's eye and shaking his head once. 

Huh. All this time, Sam thought it was Dean who kept things from moving forward. That one little gesture told Sam something else.

"See if we got any pie!" Dean shouted to the retreating Cas and Jack. 

"Seriously, dude?" Sam rolled his eyes. "That's what got you into this mess."

"Hey, now, it was a damn good pie." Dean paused, his cheeky grin turning into something serious. "Okay, but, what really happened?"

"Cas saved the day." Sam shrugged. "He does that."

"Yeah, he does." Dean bit his bottom lip. "You ever just kinda worry about him?"

"Seems okay to me. Saved your ass again." Sam tapped an erratic rhythm on the doorframe. "Anyway, it's time for Sleeping Beauty to get back to work."

"Yeah, uh"-- Dean sniffed under his arm and made a face-- "just let me get cleaned up first. Close the door when you go. All the way for once, would you?"

Sam did as instructed. He took one last look into the room as he left, intending to slam the door with loud and deliberate sass.

When he peeked inside, Sam saw Dean sitting in the middle of his bed, touching his fingers to his lips with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Quietly, Sam closed the door.


End file.
